Malik's Birthday
by shadowcat22
Summary: It’s Malik’s birthday and he thinks he’s alone on his birthday without Ishizu and friends, but what he believes is completely the opposite of what he thinks when Ishizu and them hold a surprise for him later on.


Me: Hey, everyone here's a story that I've created for just this special day for as you no today is Malik's birthday

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, it's his birthday and again since we have no clue what age he would be turning we decided to make him the age of 19.

Me: Yea….anyway just so you all know I am alive again sorry I haven't updated stories in a while but I've been pretty busy over the last couple of days with shopping for gift's and that.

Hikari shadowcat: Well, enough talk on to the story

Me: Well, like I always say we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will it's the property of Kazuki Takahashi and all credit is his we only borrow them so no suing other wise all you'll get is my dust bunnies from under the bed also we do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my friend AnimeGirl20.

Title: Malik's Birthday

By: Shadowcat22

'Well today's my birthday and I'm home alone, Ishizu is gone on a business trip with the Egypt Government and my friends are gone , Yugi and Atemu are visiting Yugi's cousin, Ryou and Bakura are back in England visiting relatives, Seto's busy with his company, Honda is with Otogi and Jounouchi is with Shizuka spending the holidays together' thought a teen with tan skin, sandy blonde hair, and violet eyes as he lay's on his bed with his hands behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling.

'Wait a minute….I'm not completely alone I have….un I better not' thought the teen as he knew it was better to go against his thought for he wouldn't want to be near him anyways. Mean while, someone was peeking inside the teen's room and secretly watching him as the teen flopped on the bed thinking.

'Hmm…I wonder what he's doing?? I mean I know his friends aren't hear especially the baka no Pharaoh but he must realize I'm here' thought the other person who was watching him. Just then, the teen who was lying on the bed sits up causing the other to panic a bit in fear that he could be caught spying. So he quickly stands to the side as the teen opens the door and walks out all the while shutting the door without noticing the other who was hiding against the wall.

Once the teen left the other claims down and let's out his breath that he didn't know he was holding escape until he suddenly heard the sound of the door opening and closing signaling to him that the other left. Therefore,…while the other was gone the figure walks into the others room noticed a glint of gold lying on the bed.

'Malik left the Millennium Rod' wonders the other, wondering why Malik could've left the Millennium Rod home. Just then, something caught the other's attention as he slowly turned around only to notice the calendar circle in red around December 23rd's date.

'Hmm….what's so special about this date' just then the teen remembered Malik talking to his sister about that special day.

Flash back 

"Ishizu….next week on December 23rd I'll be turning 19 years old, and I was wondering if we could do something special that day" asks Malik, to his sister not noticing the grim look on her face.

"Malik, I'm sorry but I have some business to take care of I'm sorry but I won't be home for your birthday…but maybe Marik will do something with you" replies Ishizu for she knew Marik was ease dropping .

"Marik…but her doesn't want nothing to do with me…he hate's me for all he ever does is hide himself either upstairs in the bedroom or he's out with Bakura trying to get on the Pharaoh's nerves" exclaims Malik to his sister.

"Have you've told Marik how you felt from his actions or how his action's hurt you?" asks Ishizu. "I…I…can't" whisper's Malik, as he casts his gaze towards the floor. Ishizu noticing the look smiles to herself before replying.

"You love him, don't you?" asks Ishizu. At Ishizu's statement, Malik gasps a bit before turning to look at her. "It's just everyone has someone special except me that's all" answers Malik.

End of Flash back 

"Of course….why couldn't I've seen this before!" exclaims Marik as it dawns on him. Finally, after realizing what today was Marik rushes out of the room and down and out of the house before hunting down Malik.

Mean while, after Malik left the house, Malik apsenmindly walked all around the town of domino thinking to himself. 'Well…what now….hmm….maybe I'll go to the arcade' so with that in mind Malik went over to the arcade. While Marik continued to search for Malik something caught his eyes.

"Hun…" replies Marik as he noticed a choker but not any choker a beautiful golden choker with the word's Koishii Tenshi carved in Egyptian in it which had Marik remember that the Pharaoh and Bakura each bought one for Yugi and Ryou to show their love and since then they never taken the things off.

"I know I'll buy one for Malik" and so with that said Marik went in and bought the last choker of it's kind before going to find Malik once more. Mean while, back at the arcade Malik had played the DDR and other's he even played at the dueling arena where he beat a few challengers but still he felt alone so Malik decided to leave the arcade completely unaware of Marik walking up to him.

As Marik walked he finally found Malik up a head so he quickly dashes over to him only to see Malik walk across the street. 'Damn it' cursed Malik as he lost his chance to catch his Hikari only to notice Malik heading towards the park. A place he, Yugi and Ryou like to go to when something was bothering them so Marik decided to follow him.

Upon reaching the park entrance Malik suddenly heard his name being called so he turned around to notice Marik rushing up to him. "Malik" shouts Marik while waving at him hoping to catch his attention. 'Marik?' wonders Malik, as he stops and waits for Marik to catch up.

Once Marik manages to catch up, Marik catches his breath before speaking up, "Malik I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting lately but I wasn't sure how to act towards you….you see over the last couple of days I've been struggling to understand my feeling's for you but now that I know how I feel I finally tell you….Malik….I love you" and with that Marik leaned forward and kissed Malik on the lips while fishing for the choker inside his pocket before pulling it out.

As soon as they part from the kiss Marik puts on the choker for Malik causing Malik to gasp as he noticed what the choker was that Marik was putting on. "Happy Birthday Malik" replies Marik once the choker was on. "Oh Marik….it's beautiful" and with that Malik kissed Marik once more.

Once they break from the kiss once again Marik whispers to Malik, "Let's head home" and with that Malik nods his head before Marik and Malik head home to celebrate Malik's birthday and their new found love only to be surprised once they return home.

Upon returning home Marik and Malik notice the house in pitch-blackness. "Um…wasn't the lights on when we left??" asks Malik, to Marik who nods his head yes. So confused both enter the house only to have the light's turn on and everyone shout SURPRISE once Malik entered the house completely catching him off guard.

"Happy Birthday Malik" replies Ishizu causing Malik to notice his sister standing infront of him. "Sis….I thought you were gone on important business" replies Malik to Ishizu. At Malik's statement Ishizu laughs before replying, "I had no important business to do I only said that so you wouldn't catch on to my plans as I went to pick up someone" answers Ishizu.

Confused as to what Ishizu was talking about Malik decides to speak up only to fall flat on his butt when someone leaped on him causing him to look down only to notice pink and black hair in his face. "Happy Birthday cousin Malik" replies the girl as she tilts her face up to look up at him allowing Malik to notice it was his cousin Heila-chan.

"Heila-chan" replies a happy Malik as he saw his cousin infront on him. So as the two continue to look at one another someone speaks up. "Are you gonna introduce us to her or are you gonna leave us in the dark" replies the figure causing Malik to tilt his head backwards to notice his friends upside down from the way he was looking at them.

"Guys" replies Malik once he and Heila-chan stand up. "I thought you guys left for the holidays and that". "Oh we couldn't leave without saying Happy Birthday to you first Malik" answers Yugi to his friend causing him to smile. Just then Malik remembers that they never met his cousin before so he speaks up.

"Guys…this is my cousin Heila-chan, Heila-chan met my friends Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Honda, Otogi, Jounouchi and of course the Pharaoh, Atemu and Marik" answers Malik to his cousin and friends before he turns to look at her to see how tall she had gotten over the past couple of months since he last seen her.

"Nice to meet you" replies Heila-chan with a wave of her hand. So as everyone looks at one another someone else appears from behind Yugi and them while holding the Millennium Rod. "So are we gonna do something or what" replies the voice who sounded bored.

At the tone of the other's voice Heila-chan giggles causing Malik to turn to her. "What's so funny Heila-chan?" questions Malik. "Oh don't tell me the little Tomb keeper has forgotten me already" replies the voice in mock hurt.

"Heila" answers Malik once he ponders on the person. "Who did you expect" replies Heila as she came into view along with the Millennium Rod before she walks over to him and hands him the Rod. Once Heila hands Malik the Millennium Rod, Malik places it in his pants loop before hearing music playing.

"Let's party" and with that everyone decided to give Malik the best Birthday party we would always remember as for Malik, he was just happy that his friends and family could be hear for this special occasion.

The End

Please R&R

Me: Ok….I know the ending seems a little off but I was trying to write it as I went

Hikari shadowcat: Again hope everyone enjoyed this again we really tried also thanks again to AnimeGirl20 for letting us borrow her characters for this story.

Me: Anyway, happy holidays everyone for well be back to updating our stories again after Christmas break

Both: For now Happy Birthday Malik.


End file.
